


A Life on the Road

by JoJo



Series: The 2011 Give Me A Pairing Meme [6]
Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: Gold and Silver





	

**Author's Note:**

> The 2011 Give Me a Pairing meme on livejournal, courtesy of kayim
> 
> Give me a pairing and I will tell you:
> 
> 1\. What they most commonly do during sex  
> 2\. Who has prettier hair  
> 3\. What they argue about most often  
> 4\. Who'd cope best if the other one died  
> 5\. The happiest plausible happily-ever-after I can think of for them.
> 
> msmoat requested Kid Curry/Hannibal Heyes

_1\. What they most commonly do during sex_

What they most commonly do is get bruised. Usually because they have to do it out of doors. Hotel rooms have paper-thin walls and what Heyes reckons are specially constructed bed-springs that creak if you so much as look at them. Kid Curry likes comfort as much as the next man, but he actually thinks nothing beats hard sex tangled up in a bedroll on the side of a mountain, while the rising sun beams suddenly right in his eyes and underneath him Hannibal Heyes is panting out the sweetest, most pleading, inarticulate words you ever did hear.

_2\. Who has prettier hair_

They’ve known each other for so long Heyes can say a whole lot about the Kid’s hair. How it goes straighter the longer it grows, how it was always golden as sun-kissed corn and soft as spun silk, and how it turns dark when it’s full of sweat and trail-dust. Just because the Kid doesn’t have the words, doesn’t mean he isn’t in love with the black curls he buries his nose in before licking all the way up Heyes’ cock and then tenderly swallowing him down. 

_3\. What they argue about most often_

Arguments don’t improve their chances of survival, Heyes thinks, but Kid Curry’s stubbornness drives him to distraction. The Kid will be patient for a long while when Heyes is concocting a plan but he’s less than impressed when any of the bright ideas don’t include hot food anywhere along the line. Actually this means they argue a whole lot. Sometimes all day long, a rumbling rhythm of claim and counter-claim as they pick their way through unknown territory. When they finally run out of steam, there’ll be silence as they make camp. It might continue while Heyes mangles their supper in a skillet and the Kid cleans his gun. But it always stops the moment skin meets skin and they kiss in the crackling firelight.

_4\. Who'd cope best if the other one died_

Heyes knows he wouldn’t cope, not for a moment, if the Kid died. But he’s actually less afraid of having to try than he is of the thought that if he died the Kid might react by doing something stupid with his gun. To someone he decided to blame, maybe. Which might well be himself.

_5\. The happiest plausible happily-ever-after I can think of for them._

Whatever happened immediately after wouldn’t matter, Heyes says, just so long as one day the amnesty comes through. That’s the only happy ending he’d wish for. Well, and that one day the Kid will be able to hang up his gun for good and sit in a rocker somewhere telling tall tales of the wild frontier, of a damned clever, silver-tongued outlaw and his one true love, a golden-haired gunslinger who some said was the fastest draw in the west.


End file.
